In the past, when assembling an engine assembly, a full length cross stud with an installed fixed head or nut needed enough clearance next to a base block to install or retract the entire length of the stud from within the base block, and fixtures were needed to hold the first crankshaft in place during installation and torquing of the second crankshaft and main bearing cap nuts. This would result in limitations to orientation and access to service the engine and would likely require removal of the entire engine package from the vehicle.
Improvements in the foregoing are desired.